


APHMAU oneshots

by Klaus



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, F/M, MCD, Minecraft, PDH, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform, Werewolf, myst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus/pseuds/Klaus
Summary: Aphmau Oneshots. Usually Female Reader, unless you request for Male Pronouns or They/Them Pronouns.You can request:SmutFluffCharacter x ReaderCharacter x Character





	1. Alpha of the School || Ein x Fem!Reader

You were the youngest Lycan sibling. Life was tough, because you had to hide being a werewolf. You didn’t mind though that much, Your older brother Aaron helped. It was tough for you two. Aaron being the Ultima and you being.. You weren’t as dangerous as a Ultima since 1. You were a girl and 2. Aaron was the only Ultima, but you were bad. Like Aaron, you had to control your emotions, because if you got really angry, you could kill someone. Not with your eyes like your brother, but with your claws.

You were 16 years old, and with the help of Aaron, you convinced your dad to go to Phoenix Drop. Aaron was happy for you because you were finally going to school. And, keep an eye on his ex-lover/best friend Aphmau. You agreed because you knew how much Aphmau meant to him. You had a few conditions to go from your dad.

You weren’t allowed to show your ears and tail  
You took werewolf class but pretend you were put by accident  
You wore your black fingerless gloves 

Your black glove, although they were fingerless, helped you control your claws. When you got Angry, these Enchanted gloves would cover them. 

You didn’t mind, you were happy to go to school. On the first day, you were super excited. 

You wore the female uniform, with your fingerless gloves and a ponytail (If you have short hair, take the last part out). You stood in front of the mirror, smiling at your reflection in the mirror. Aaron stood behind you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “I’m proud of you sis, You’ll love Phoenix drop.” I turn to my older brother and hug him “Thanks for helping me convince dad. I’ll keep a eye on Aph too.” I wiggled my eyebrow. He blushed and looked away “Shut up (Y/N/N)” He mumbled. I laughed and kissed my brothers cheek and swung my bag over my shoulder. “I gotta go, I’ll see you after school” I told him and rushed off.

I smiled as i walked to the giant school. Aaron told me so many great things about this school. I was also excited to meet the famous Aphmau. Again, Aaron told me many great things, and would go on and on about her. It sucked they had to break up. It also sucked how dad had to be a huge dick. I loved him, yes, but he was a bit unfair when it came to protecting both of us. Melissa was lucky, she was born just as a werewolf, so she just had to hide her ears and tail and she would be good.

I walked to the front and saw students all around. I spotted a group of werewolves, and i became jealous. They were lucky. To them, the Ultima and the Ultyma was a myth, so they weren’t worried about killing someone. So they didn’t have to hide themself. I walked out, looking for a short girl with black hair and orange eyes. I spotted her talking with a pink haired Meif’wa and a blue haired girl. I walked up to them and smiled “H-Hello?” I asked timidly. All pairs of eyes landed on me “Yeah?” The blue haired girl asked, seeming annoyed. 

I gave a half smile “Which one of you is Aphmau?” I asked. The black haired girl pointed to herself, and that confirmed it. “Anything i can do to help?” She chirped. I smiled, Aaron was right, she was really cute. But i wouldn’t date her, i couldn’t do that to Aaron. “My names (Yn). (Yn) Lycan.” I told her. Her eyes widened “Your Aarons sister?! He has a sister!?” She asked. I smiled and nodded “Yeah, He talks about you alot, so i practically know you” I say chuckling. She blushed softly. She smiled at me “I guess that means you can hang out with us. This-” SHe motioned to the blue haired girl “Is Katelyn.” Katelyn gave a half smile and waved. “And this-,” She motioned to the meifwa “Is KawaiI~Chan”. Kawaii~Chan ran up to me and grabbing my hands. “Kawaii~Chan is so happy to meet you (Yn)~Sama! Kawaii~Chan loves your brother and Aphmau~Senpai, that she created a ship! Aarmau!”. I noted that KC talked in third person. I smile “Aarmau. Thats cute”

Aphmau squeaked and blushed. I chuckle. The bell rang and i glanced up. Crap, i dont know where my first class is. Aphmau noticed “Here, ill help you. Whats the class?” I look at my schedule “H-Huh? Werewolf 101? But.. Im not a werewolf?” Aphmau looked at my schedule. “Huh, They must think the Lycans are like werewolves or something” She jokes. I freeze slightly. Calm down (YN), shes joking. She looks up “Funny thing, Im in that class too, But im not a werewolf either. Boy, these administrators are handy.” She says.

Thats right. Aphmau and Aaron met in Werewolf 101. “Wait- Youre the Female Alpha, right? I remember my brother being the Alpha male.” She chuckled softly “Yeah.. Its crazy. But we finally have a werewolf male alpha so..”

Thats right.. I remember that day. Aaron came home, and burst into tears because He saw Aphmau with a Werewolf. He decided to make that werewolf Alpha. I was the one to comfort him.

Aphmau smiled “Anyways, ready to head to class?” She asked. I nodded and we walked. As we walked by. Aphmaus eyes landed on a werewolf. “Hold on. I want you to meet someone. Ein!” Aphmau said, walking up to Ein. The werewolf turned around and my cheeks heated up. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

The male werewolf had grey eyes, pale scars across his nose and on his right cheek. He had semi long dark blue hair, tied in a low ponytail. He also had a slightly pale blue streak. His left wolf ear had piercings in it. He was a bit taller than me, and wearing the male uniform. “What is it Aphmau?” His voice interrupted my thoughts. She grinned “This is (Yn)! They put her in the werewolf class, and like me, she isnt a werewolf.”

Ein scoffed “Then why should i care?” He crossed his arms. Wow. What a dick. Did Aaron know how he was like when he chose him. Aphmau glared “Be nice Ein! Shes also Aarons sister!” She defended. That seemed to perk the grey eye’d werewolf. “Hm? Really…” His eyes stared at me “You should get to class Aphmau, you have English, right? I can show Miss Lycan here where her class is.” He mused.  
Aphmau was hesitant “I don’t know Ein..” A Greyish/Green haired werewolf stepped up “Alpha said he can take care of the Human, Alpha Aphmau.” Aphmau sighed and turned to me “If he tries anything, run to me. I’ll be in B4” and gives one final glance at Ein, before stalking off. The werewolf who told aphmau to beat it, turned to Ein “Why do you want to help the human anyways? He asked, as if i wasn’t there. “Jax, be a dear and go find Daniel, teach him a lesson since ill be busy. And bring Ryder with you.” The werewolf named Jax didn’t think twice, nodding at the werewolf i presumed to be Ryder and they left. Leaving me and Ein alone.

“So.. You’re Aaron Lycans sister? I heard of him. He was the Alpha and took on the role of the Omega. What a idiot.” I scoffed “Dont call my brother an idiot! He didnt want to give a werewolf the title of Omega, so he took it on himself! I think hes awesome for doing that.” 

Ein scoffed, his eyes boring into me “There's supposed to be an Omega, the weakest werewolf. They deserve the title, and a Alpha male shouldn’t have that. Especially if he was a human no less.” He glared. I glared right back “And to think i thought you were cute. Aaron shouldve never chosen you as Alpha. You dont deserve that title.”

And right after i finished my sentence, I was pushed up against the lockers. Eins eyes glowed slight green as he bared his teeth “How dare you insult me. You, a mere human. I deserve this Alpha title. I deserve this power. And im not going to let you idiotic humans say anything.”

My face felt hot, and i knew i was blushing. Dammit hormones! He noticed it and grinned “Didnt you say you thought i was cute~? What changed” His face got closer. I looked to see if anyone could help, but the hallway was empty. Dammit, did classes start already? “E-Ein im gonna be late-!” I tried to get out of his grip. I could of easily overpowered him, but I’d risk showing myself. Ein chuckled and tilted his head. He pulled away and walked off. But before he was out of sight, he yelled “Take a right and down that hall is werewolf 101”

And that was my very first encounter with Ein

FEW MONTHS LATER

“Aph! Wait up!” I groaned, catching up with one of my best friends. Her, Lucinda, Kawaii~chan, and Katelyn accepting me into their group. Aphmau giggled “You’re so slow (YN)!” She teased. I rolled my eyes. “Have you seen Daniel or the crew? I was supposed to meet with them” I was also friends with Daniel, Dottie, and Rylan. They usually kept to themselves, but since i was friends with Aphmau, they warmed up to me. Daniel was my ultimate best friend. I spoke to Dottie fairly, but Rylan usually kept to himself. 

 

She nodded “I think they’re in the cafeteria” Aph told me. I nodded and gave her a side hug “Thanks!” And i ran off. I walked into the giant cafeteria and spotted Daniel, but he wasnt alone. And no he wasnt with Dottie or Rylan. He was with Ein, Jax, and Ryder. I had grown to dispise those three. I talked to Aaron about how crappy Ein was as Alpha. Aaron told me when he decided to make Ein Alpha, he seemed nice enough, since he made Aphmau happy. I growled and stalked up to them. “Dont you have anything better to do Asshat?” I sat, standing infront of Ein.

Jax snickered “Well well, if it isnt the Omega’s human friend.” Ryder laughed “Come to save the day human girl?”. I glared “Oh shut it you two.” They looked taken aback. They probably werent used to people talking back to them, no less a human. “Ein, teach her a lesson!” Jax encouraged. Ein stared at me “Its pointless, to waste strength on the Lycan sister. Lets go” And He walked off, the two werewolves following behind him like little pups.

I turn around and hold out my hand to daniel, who was sitting on the floor, bruising. He took it and got up “Ah, thank you (Yn)” He said. I smiled “Anytime daniel.” I told him. “Where are Dottie and Rylan?” I ask. “D-Dotties Sick and Rylans fawning over June” He motions to the hallway were Rylan was stuttering and blushing, talking to a meif’wa girl.

I smile “Im glad youre okay. Lets get you to the bathroom, and clean you up. “B-But Youre a girl! You cant go into the boys bathroom.” I chuckle “Watch me” I say, before gently grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the nearest guys bathroom. Once we got in, I spotted Ein alone. I growled. You know what? Screw Dad, im gonna give him a piece of my mind. I glance at Daniel. Should i tell him to wait outside? I sigh “Hey, stay infront of the door?” He nods and stands infront of it. 

I turn to Ein “Ein!” I stare at him. He looks up, and seems to be surprised. “(Yn)?” He composed himself and smirked “A rebel are we?” I glared at him. My gloves sensed i was getting angry and covered m fingers. He noticed and laughed “Magical gloves?” My black with dark pink tip ears pop out and my tail. His eyes widen. “You’re a-?” 

I growl “Yeah. A werewolf” He laughed “Oh- Oh! This is perfect!” He stopped laughing “That means that I am YOUR alpha!” He grinned manically. I glare “You’re no Alpha of mine. As i said the first day, you are NO fit for Alpha.” I pushed him against the wayy, picking him up by his fisting up his clothing under his neck. “Im not going to let you pish anyone around ANYMORE!” I growled. 

The grin never left his face “And what are you going to do about it Lycan?” He pushed me away and dropped down, standing up straight. He glares at Daniel who whimpers. “Leave. And not a word about this” He hisses. Daniel obeys and runs out. He stares back at me, and reverses the roles, me pinned against the bathroom wall. 

He smirked “I knew there was something about you. Something special. You know, Why should a Human like Aphmau be Alpha female, when you would be so much better. Your strength and mine combined, we’d have so much power over the werewolves” He rambled. I glared “Never. Aphmau is an amazing alpha. She deserves in, unlike you.” His eyes shined green again “Shut up!”  
I scoffed. I was about to say something when something unexpected happened.

He kissed me

Ein wolfe, kissed me.

The kiss was full of hunger and power. And i kissed back. His hands went to my waist and pulled me close, as i wrapped my arms around his neck. A few seconds later, he pulled away, out of breath. He flashed a grin at me. I blushed madly and hid my ears and tail. “We will never speak of this” I mumble to him and walk out.


	2. Yandere || Cathy x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy cant take it no more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somewhat follows the story line? But not really haha sorry. I tried giving some dialogue from the episodes but eh

My name is (Yn) (Ln). Im a male student at FCU. My best friends are Aaron Lycan and Aphmau Phoenix. I have known them since highschool and have seen their story. I'm also a 3rd year, like aaron. 

It was hard for Aaron, I knew his father well, since my father was one of his business partners and close friend, and so, he let me be close with Aaron. I knew that aaron was the ultima, I was a werewolf myself, and i looked up to him. I didn't see him as a monster, as his guards did. I saw him as, pretty much a legend.

I also knew Jenny and her friends, Betty and Cathy. Only because we had been partnered up a few. They were nice. Betty and I were the closest out of the three, since Cathy, she seemed to have no interest in making new friends, and Jenny always Fawning over Aaron, so she never really talked to me.

It was funny seeing someone so worked up over a guy they barely talked to. 

It was a weeks into my Third year at FCU, and finally, I’d get to hang out with Aphmau. I heard that Kawaii~Chan, Garroth, Zane, and Katelyn had came here too, and it was great. I was sitting in class, when Jenny came up to me “H-Hey! (Yn), Right?” She asked. I grinned “Jenny! Hey! How's it going?” She smiled “It's good, Hey! I was.. Wondering.. If you and A-Aaron wanted to catch a movie?” She asked, stuttering a bit

I nodded “Just us three?” She blushed “A-Ah! No-! Betty and Cathy will be there too!”. My seat partner, Diana, perked up “Movie? Ken and I wanted to see one, but didn't want to go alone, could we join you?”. I knew Diana and Ken slightly, since Diana was my seat partner. 

 

I could sense Jenny’s hesitation and slightly glared “I-” I glanced at her, my ear twitching “S-Sure…” She mumbled. She stalked off to the back, with her two best friends. I could see Cathy staring at me, with a seemingly menacing glare. What was that about. I turn to Diana and chuckle “That was something.” Diana scoffed “That girl has some issues” She mumbles, fixing up her jacket that looked semi like Aarons. 

I also had an assumption that Diana liked Aaron too, since she blushed whenever I or someone else mentioned him. I give a small nervous laugh “Yeah, but shes chill.”

MOVIE NIGHT

Aaron and I were running late, since his dad tried to keep him locked up, but Agent R, who is one of my favorite Agents of Aarons, let him out. We had to be back soon, me as well since Derek let me be his roommate. Aaron and i stood on the side of the building. He was nervous, since he usually didn't socialize. I smile as i reached out and took off his blindfold, he shut his eyes quickly. “Its okay Aaron, they’ll love you”, he opened his eyes to reveal his sparkling black eyes. I wouldn't be lying if i said that i slightly liked aaron. But he was straight, and wouldn't be into me. I didnt care, he was my best friend.

I grabbed Aarons wrist and brought him to the group. I saw Diana and Jenny’s eyes go wide as both of us walked up. “(Yn)! Aaron! You’re here!” Betty’s soft voice spoke up. I nodded and hugged my foodie friend. I pulled away and glanced at Aaron, who awkwardly stood there. I chuckle “Aaron, introduce yourself”.

He nodded and held out his hand “Im Aaron Lycan…. Pleasure to meet you” He said. Jenny and Diana absent-mindedly held out there hand, but Betty beat it to them “Hello Aaron! Im Betty!” She smiled sweetly. I could see the fuming in the two jealous girls eyes. I let them do their thing as i walk to Cathy, who was leaning against the wall after shaking Aarons hand.

“Surprised to see you here Cathy.” I conversate. She scoffs “What do you mean? Jenny told you i was coming.” She retorted. I shrug “Just, You don't seem to like me or Aaron.”. Her eyes darted from Betty to me. What was that for? “Just, leave me alone (Yn).” My ears drooped slightly, but i shrugged.

I spotted Ken, crossing his arms. I decided to conversate with him, and walked up. “Ken, whats up bro?” He scoffed “Diana forced me here, i dont trust movie theaters. I know the government has something to do with them” He ranted. I laughed. I wasn't going to lie, I thought Ken was really cute. I blushed slightly “Movie Theaters are romantic, I don't think the government would be behind that” I joke.

He scoffs again “Still dont trust them.” I lightly shove him and grin “Wanna sit in the back and criticize the whole movie?” He shrugs “I guess.” Jenny calls all of us and we go inside. 

AFTER THE MOVIE

I laugh with Ken. The Romantic movie Jenny chose was honestly stupid. My tail wagged as we walked out. “I actually didn't have a bad time” Ken admitted. I grin “Am i cracking those Emo walls of yours?” He glared “Shut up (Yn)!” I laugh and ruffled his hair. I meet up with Aaron “So, was the movie good?” I ask him. He rubs his arm “It was… alright… Jenny and Diana seemed to be really nice to me” He said softly. I laughed and hugged him “I'll be home soon, you should get going now, Agent R won't tell if i'm late.” I tell him. He nods and stalks off.

I say goodbye to everyone and start walking through the park. “(Yn)?” I hear a voice. I turn around, and there stands Cathy. My eyebrow raises in surprised “Cathy? I didn't expect to…” She waves it off “I came here to talk.” She steps closer “What's with you and Ken?” She gets straight to it.

I blush “W-What T...There's nothing going on with M-Me and Ken!” I deny. She scoffs “Liar” She tells me. I furrowed my eyebrow “What's it to you?” I challenge her. She pushes me up against a tree and her face is shadowed. She giggled “Its hard.. Watching them. Did you know, Jenny liked you AND aaron~?” She hissed out Jenny’s name like it was a toxic word. “I see you, everyday!” She giggled again “I can make you happier than anyone else! More than Ken… More than Jenny… Even more than Aaron!” She grabbed my shirt tight “I didn't know i could like a werewolf so much, hell, i despise Diana!” She growled, but laughed “I just couldn't take it anymore (Yn)… Seeing you so… close…. To Ken.” She looked at me, and her pupils were dilated. “I like you (Yn)…” 

I whimpered. What the hell was this? Cathy, she was crazy! “Y-You’re… You’re Crazy!” I tell her. She grins madly “Crazy for you~!” She bit her lip “I had to do make Jenny fall for Aaron, so she would stay away from you! I was going to do something to Diana, but tonight… I couldn't hold back! I need you Adria-” “Cathy!”

Her hands let go of me and turn around, and I see a mad Jenny and a distressed Cathy. “What is the meaning of this?!” Jenny yelled. Cathy’s eyes widened “J-Jenny! Betty! I was… just telling (Yn) here how… he and ken looked good to-” “We heard everything cathy”. Her eyes went wide “What?!”

 

I saw that Jenny was on the verge of tears “How could you?!” Cathy scoffed “I didn't do ANYTHING! All i did was help you get closer to Aaron!”. Jenny glared “You knew i liked (Yn) too!” Cathy crossed her arms “Then why didn't you go for him?! Huh!? You’re such a hypocrite Jenny. You wanted Aaron all to yourself, but when i want someone, it's the end of the world!” She yelled. “G-Girls.. You’re making a big deal out of this” I speak up. Betty nods “(Yn) is right. Jenny.. Lets go” She grabbed her friends hand and left

Cathy turned to me and blushed “I'm sorry you had to see all of that” She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest “I.. really like you… please” She murmured. My tail gently swished behind me. I had to admit.. Cathy was really cute. Sure, she was crazy- but.. I could change that. I hug her back “Alright..”


	3. IWMTBY + DGW || Vylin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, This is one of my crack ships, Vylin (Vylad x Ein). 
> 
> Uhm, So basically this is a Heathers AU.
> 
> Ein - JD  
> Vylad - Veronica  
> Sasha - Mcnamara  
> Zenix - Duke  
> Gene - Chandler  
> Aphmau - Martha
> 
> ALSO! I'm Working on a request right now, I just found this one in my Word Docs and decided to finish it  
> Layla - Fleming

“All is forgiven Emerald!” Ein yelled as he watched his lover hide in the walk-in closet “Come on! Get Dressed! Your my date to the pep rally tonight!” He yelled, green clouding his eyes “You chucked me out like I was trash, For that you should be dead— But! But! But!”

He smiled. On the other side vylad quickly locked the door, sliding down it and hiding. Ein continued “ Then it hit me like a flash, What if high school went away instead?” He growled as he thought of the students at Phoenix Drop high “Those assholes are the key!” He thought of Vylad hiding from him “They’re keeping you away from me!” He imagined Vylad hanging out with the shadow knights “They made you blind, messed up your mind” He thought of Vylad with him “But I can set you free!”

Ein paced around the room. He walked up to the door and yelled “You left me and I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried—” He banged on the wall “Bam! Bam! Bam!”. He backed away and smiled “Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!”

He opened his pocket to reveal a small bomb “And so I built a bomb,Tonight our school is Vietnam!” He put the bomb back and swung his arms open “Let’s guarantee they’ll never see their senior prom!”

Vylad had full on tears. If he knew this was what Ein Dean was like, he would of never talk to him. He loved Ein.. But he would kill people for him

“I was meant to be yours!” Ein pleaded

“We were meant to be one!” He yelled as he walked around the room

“Don’t give up on me now!” He glanced at the door

“Finish what we’ve begun!” Tears were on the bridge of Ein's eyes

“I was meant to be yours!” He said again as he strut to the closet door

“So when the high school gym goes boom” HE said in front of the door “with everyone inside—”

“Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!” Vylad winced at ever ‘Pchw’. He just wanted it to stop.. “In the rubble of their tomb~ We’ll plant this note explaining why they died!” Please… Stop..

Ein had gotten out a note, and started to read it “We, the students of Phoenix Drop High..” He paused “Will die.” A smirk was on his face “Our burnt bodies may finally get through” He walked around as his eyes started to glow green “To you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks” He laughed and said “No thanks.” He stuffed the note back in the pockets “Signed the Students of Phoenix Drop High”

His grin widened “Goodbye.”

Vylad's eyes widened as he heard that line. He glanced around a saw a rope

“We’ll watch the smoke poor out the doors. Bring marshmallows, We’ll make s’mores!” Ein laughed, his eyes glowing greener “We can smile and cuddle while the FIRE ROARS”

Ghost projections of the Phoenix drop high students stood behind Ein. He grinned “I was meant to be yours!” He walked up to the door “We were meant to be one!” He put his hand on the door, tearing up “I can’t take it alone! Finish what we’ve begun!” He pulled away, turning his back. “YOU- WERE- MEANT TO BE MINE!” He turned back around.

Ein glared at the door, his hand glowing green. “I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!” He pointed to the door “YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART.” Vylad closed his eyes, tearing up as he grabbed that rope. He had to do something. He had to escape.. “CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!”

He ran up to the door “Vylad, open the- open the door please! Vylad! Open the door!” Vylad ignored him, tying a knot in the rope. “Vylad… Can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore” If Vylad didn’t know he was a psychopathic Werewolf, he would’ve believed the male felt sorry. That tone told lies… He wrapped the knotted rope around his ‘neck’ “Vylad!” Ein called out “Sure, you’re scared.-” He paused “- I’ve been there! I can set you free”. 

The werewolf pulled away, eyes glowing green and his hands as well. “Vylad, Don’t make me come in there” He chuckled darkly”. He took a step “One”. Another step “Two!’.He growled “FUCK IT!” He broke the door open.

The sight in front of him…

Vylad… His love… His emerald.. Had hung himself.. He stared at the male in the girls uniform, something the Shadow Knights made him wear. “Oh my Irene…. No! Vylad!” He whispered. He fell to his knees “Please….. Don't….. Leave me… Alo - ne…” He hiccuped, crying. “You… Were… All i could… tru - st..” He looked up, his eyes a fading green color. “I… Can’t.. Do this Alo - ne…”

No.. He had to stay strong. Vylad.. He.. He was going to come back to him. But.. The Shadow knights.. Yeah.. They got to him. His vylad could’ve been stronger. He will do this. He got up, his eyes greener than ever

“STILL I WILL IF I MUST!” He growled. “-Vylad?” Zianna yelled. Ein’s eyes widened. He slipped out the window. “I brought you a snack honey! Vylad? VY-” Zianna dropped her tray and screamed.

Vylad heard his mom and immediately dropped down “Mom! Hey! Its okay! It’s me! I’m Alright!” He hugged his mom. “Vy…. What…” She sobbed “I.. can’t explain. I have to save Phoenix Drop. Ill be back. Mom, I love you, okay?” He told her, and ran out the door. 

He grabbed his green scarf and walked out the door, putting it on him. “I wanted someone strong who could protect me” He scoffed softly, walking towards the school. “I let his anger fester and infect me..” His eyes glowed green slightly, but stopped. Soon, he arrived at the school and looked up “No one here deserves to die! Except for me.. And the monster I created” He wiped his tear “Yeah! Yeah!” He started walking inside “Heads up Ein! I’m a dead boy, walking!”

He could hear the pep rally scream “Hey, yo, Phoenix Drop!” He scoffed “Can’t hide from me! I’m a dead boy, walking!” Again, the school screamed “Hey, yo, Phoenix Drop!”. He stopped in the hall “And there's your final bell-” The school bell rang “It’s one more dance-” He took a few steps, imitating dancing with Ein “and then-” he stopped and shooed away the Ein shadow “Farewell!” He arrived at the Gym “Cheek to cheek in Hell, with a dead boy…. Walking…”

Sasha was cheering, Zenix on the stand. Sasha cheered “Come on, Phoenix drop! Here we go, Here we go now!” As Vylad walked through the crowd. He heard a voice “Vylad!?” He turned around to see Miss Layla. “Ein Dean told me you’d just committed suicide.”

Vylad scoffed. Of course he did. He crossed his arms and shrugged. Looking away he said “Yeah?-” He looked back at the teacher “Well… He’s wrong about A lot of things.” He mumbled. Miss Layla frowned “Oh, Well.. I threw together a lovely tribute, especially considering the short notice” She motioned to the very small memorial for vylad.

Vylad looked around “Miss Layla, what’s under the gym?” The teacher thought for a moment “The Boiler Room.” Vylad's eyes widened “That's it!” He turned around and started to walk away, but his hand was grabbed by Miss Layla. “Vylad, what’s going on?” He pulled his hand away “Got no time to talk, I'm a dead boy… walking..”

He walked through the halls, the echoing of the pep rally behind him “Hey yo, Phoenix Drop! Tell me what’s that sound?” The brunet walked through the halls. “Here comes Phoenix Drop, Coming to put you in the ground!” He found the stairwell and walked down it to the basement of the school “Go-! Go-! Phoenix Drop, Give a great big yell!”

He arrived at the Boiler Room, staring at in. He reached out “-Phoenix Drop will knock you out!” He grabbed the handle, starting to open it “And sent you straight to-” he opened it “-hell!”

“Step away from the bomb” He said sternly. 

Eins eyes widened.. No- It couldn't be. Then he realized, the scene he saw? A trick..

Ein grinned and held up the potion “This little thing? Hardly call it a Bomb. This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym” His eyes glowed green “THOSE are bombs!” He stepped closer “People are gonna see the ashes of Phoenix drop high, and they’re gonna think ‘There’s a school that self-destructed not because society does care-” He chuckled darkly, staring at vylad as his eyes flashed more “but because that school WAS SOCIETY!”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets “The only place where Gene’s and Aphmau’s can get along” He held out a hand, and made it into a fist “IS IN HEAVEN!”

Vylad frowned. He stepped forward “I wish your mom had been a little stronger”. Eins eyes widened as vylad took another step “I wish she stayed around a little longer”. Vylad grabbed onto Eins black coat and pulled him close “I WISH YOUR DAD WERE GOOD! I WISH GROWN UPS UNDERSTOOD” Ein teared up slightly. Vylad saw, was it getting to him? Could he stop this? He had to try. “I wish we met before, They convinced you life was war!” He put a hand on Eins cheek “I wish.. You’d come with me..-”

Ein glared and pushed him off “I WISH I HAD MORE TNT!” And pulled out a gun. The Gym echod above them “Hey, yo Phoenix drop, Tell me what’s that sound!” Vylad gasped and dove for it, but Ein dodged it. “Here comes Phoenix Drop, Coming to put you in the ground!”.Vylad turned around and glared, as Ein put his hand up, it glowing green. “Go, go, Phoenix Drop!” Before he could do anything, Vylad tackled him. “Give a great big yell!” Vylad sat on top of Ein, as the two wrestled for the gun.

It went for a few minutes, sometimes Ein pushing over Vylad, and Vice-Versa for Vylad. “Phoenix Drop will knock you out!” As they fought, The gun was aiming at Ein, and soon, Vylad’s hand accidentally collided. “AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO-” And then, a gunshot was heard..


	4. Baking Cookies || KATECHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane and Kawaii~Chan break up, and Katelyn is there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long!! I know you wanted smut, but turns out, I can't write smut >~< Maybe someday I'll be able to, but I wanted to get this done for you, so I didn't add any. Also BIG apologies for it being so short!!
> 
> Requested by: nicee

MYSTREET LOVERS LANE (SEASON 3)

“Katelyn~Sama!” A frilly voice said behind Katelyn. The Bluenette turned around “Oh, Hey Kawaii~Chan!”. She noticed that her friend wasn’t in a very good state. The Meif’wa had tears running down her cheeks and her mascara and eyeliner was smudged. “Kawaii~Chan! What happened?” She ran to the girl and engulfed her in a hug. 

“Z-Zane~Kun broke u-up with Kawaii~C-Chan…” Kawaii~Chan gripped tight onto the girls Blue sweater.

Katelyn’s blue eyes narrowed “He did WHAT?!” She glared and pushed Kawaii~Chan away “Z-Zane~Kun said K-Kawaii~Chan wasn’t a g-g-good match for h-him….” She hiccuped. “That son of a-” She growled. At the look of Kawaii~Chan, she softened and gave the pinkette a hug “Its alright Kawaii~Chan… I'm here, alright? That jerk isn't gonna hurt you no more” She kissed her forehead. 

“T-Thank you Katelyn~Sama..” Kawaii~Chan murmured into her chest. Katelyn smiled. She had a soft spot for the Meif’wa girl since they met. She never wanted to admit it, but she slightly had a crush on the girl. But with the relationships of Luka and Travis failing, she didn't want to lose one of her best friends.

“Hey... Tell you what, Let's go make some cookies, alright?” Katelyn told Kawaii~Chan. Kawaii~Chan sniffled and nodded “L-Let Kawaii~Chan go clean up..” She said and went upstairs. 

The doorbell rang and Katelyn answered it. There standing in front of her was Zane Ro’Meave himself. He looked like a Mess. He didn’t bother putting on a Mask, showing off his freckles. His “Aphmau’s my best friend” was messily put on. He had a dark bag under his eye. “Is Kawaii~Chan here?” He murmured. Katelyn glared “Yeah, She’s here, but you can’t see her you jerk!” Katelyn hissed

“Look, I know you don’t like me, but I want to apologize to her..” He told Katelyn. Katelyn scoffed “You broke her heart, what’s more to talk about. Now if you’ll excuse me, we’re gonna go bake cookies.” And she slammed the door on the Emo’s face. 

“K-Katelyn~Sama?” A small voice said behind her, Katelyn turned around. Kawaii~Chan had gotten cleaned up, and was in her outfit. “Ready Kawaii~Chan?” Katelyn asked. She nodded and they both walked to the kitchen

Katelyn smiled as they baked. Kawaii~Chan was really pretty when she smiled. Katelyn shook the thoughts out of her head. The Meif’wa looked at Katelyn and gave a grin, “Thank you Katelyn~Sama, Kawaii~Chan is thankful she has a friend like you”. That hurt Katelyn but she gave a smile “No Problem, Kawaii~Chan..”

Kawaii~Chan half-chuckled “Nana,” she said softly. Katelyn raised an eyebrow “Huh?” She asked. Kawaii~Chan smiled “My name.. It's Nana. I’m really thankful for you cheering me up.” She said. Katelyn smiled “Nana, that's a pretty name,” She noticed that as she told Katelyn her name, she actually talked in First person’.

“I’m glad you told me that... Nana” She said. Kawaii~Chan giggled softly “Alright, lets put these cookies in the Oven, and then Katelyn~Sama and Kawaii~Chan can relax!”. 

Kawaii~Chan went to go put these in the oven, bending over as she did. Katelyn glanced over, and got sight of her. She blushed madly and turned away. She waited a few minutes

She was surprised to feel to arms wrap around her waist tightly, and a face buried into her back. “K-Kawaii~Chan-?!” Katelyn said, her blush worsening. “Katelyn~Sama… I… I wanna thank you…” Kawaii~Chan mumbled. “It’s… really no problem Kawaii~Chan. You’re my… frien-”. Kawaii~Chan cut her off “Don’t.. don’t call me that Katelyn~Sama..”. Katelyn widened her eyes “W-What? Kawaii~Chan?” 

The Meifwa pulled away and the bluenette turned around. Kawaii~Chan was standing in front of her, a blushing mess. She fidgeted with her hands. “Nana?” Katelyn murmured. 

And suddenly, Kawaii~Chan grabbed Katelyn's blue sweater in her fists, and pulled her closer to kiss her. Katelyn’s eyes went wide but kissed back, placing her hands on the pinkette's hips. 

After a while, they pulled away to catch their breath. “Katelyn..” Kawaii~chan breathed out. The bluenette blushed madly “H-Hey... I uh... Are you sure? I mea- uh- you just got- ah - dumped and.. My Irene... “ She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and kissed the Meif’wa again, this time, more passionately. They pulled after a bit “I think you’re really neat Katelyn.” Kawaii~chan said softly

“I think you’re really neat too, Nana,” She told her. “Katelyn?” The blue haired girl noticed her voice change, and she thought it was cute. “Yeah?” She asked. Kawaii~chan smiled “Can... We go out? I mean… Not today... But soon..” She squeaked out. Katelyn cupped the meifwa girl “Of course we can Nana, take as much time as you need.” She said.

Kawaii~Chan smiled as the oven beeped. She seemed to have gone back to her usual self “Ah! The cookies are done! Can Katelyn~Sama get the cooling tray, while Kawaii~chan gets the cookies?” She said, her voice high and happy. Katelyn smiled, Irene this girl was cute “Sure Kawaii~Chan, sure.”


	5. Your Imaginary Friend || ZANE & ALINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Prompt: You passed away today, But instead of Heaven or Hell, You find yourself in a small room with a five year old girl who casually invites you over to her tea party. Only then does it dawn of you, You're now her new imaginary friend.  
> \--  
> By the way, this is NOT a ship one shot. Its a platonic fluff with MCD!Zane and MCD!Alina  
> \--  
> By the way, this doesn't exactly follow the storyline, since 1. I havent really watched all of MCD 2. Cause i can.

[ Zane Ro’meaves POV ]

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. What the hell happened? Wait.. Where was I? I prop myself up with my arms. I still had my Lord clothes on, so that was something. My eyes started to scan the room. It seems to be….. a Little girl's room? What the hell would I be doing here? I tried to think about the last thing that happened.. 

[ FLASHBACK ]

_I stood across three figures. My own brother, The Phoenix drop lord, and her Guard. I grinned maciously through my mask as I took a step forward. The brunet guard also took a step forward, holding his sword in front of The Lord. I laughed at the gesture “Tsk tsk, Aphmau, are these guards really necessary?” My voice drawled out. Lord Aphmau stared at me with hatred in her eyes “Shut your mouth Zane, you don't get to talk” She hissed at me, drawing her own sword. I had noticed that it was Aarons swords, her lover that I had killed just a few days ago._

_I smirked, though it wasn’t visible since my mask had covered half of my face. I hummed, feeling the power of a relic surge through me. It was three against one, but i felt confident. My eyes trained on Lord Aphmau, stupidly. She muttered something to her guard, and he nodded, stepping out of the way. She gripped the sword and stepped forward. My eyes glowed white as she swung, I easily dogged. I laugh “Is that all you got Lo-” My breath hitched. Pain surged through my stomach as I looked down. A familiar blue sword had pierced through my abdomen._

_As the owner of the sword pulled it out, I fell to my knees. I could feel the blond trickle down my stomach and down my chin. My eye looked up and met with my own brothers blue eyes. I could see hurt and pure anger clouded in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but turned around and left, with the brunet guard. Lord Aphmau stood in front of me, before muttering some words I couldn't hear. My vision had already started to blur as I blacked out, taking my final breath._

[ Flashblack End ]

Ah… that’s right. Little Lord Aphmau and her Guards had killed me. Because of my Idiocy, I had died foolishly. I scoffed in disgust as I looked around the room, confirming that I WAS in a little girls room. I looked around, brushing my hand gently against the drawer as I explored. Kids toys sprawled against the floor, and two Twin beds messily made. I saw a window and walked towards it, and took in the scenery. It looked familiar, and as I looked more closely, I realized where I was. Phoenix Drop. I was in the damn place of the Lord who killed me. I looked away as I started to hear voices draw near.

They were little kids voice, specifically two little girls. I tried to reach for my black sword, but it wasn’t there. Damnit! I stood up straight as the door opened. The girls burst into the room, giggling. I had noticed that one was a brunette and younger, and the other one was a ravenette. They chased each other, Neither paying attention to me. One question that ran through my mind, _what the hell am I doing here?_. The Ravenette giggled as she made eye-contact with me, stopping. Hold on… Can she.. See me? She didn't say anything to me, but turned to the girl who I assumed to be her sister. “Li-Lilith!” Ravenette suddenly called.

Brunette stopped and turned to her “Huh?” she asked, looking at her. Ravenette was silent for a few seconds, before speaking again, in her broken young english “You shol go anny Ga-rth”. A small smile was found on the Brunette and nodded excitedly, before exiting. My mind was running. Phoenix Drop, Two daughters, A name sounded “Gar-th”. My Irene… I was in Lord Aphmau's house. Huh.. That must mean these two _darling_ girls are Lord Aphmaus Daughters. If i remember correctly, Lilith was the Brunette, and so this must mean.. The Raventte was Alina. Aaron and Aphmau’s daughter. My blue eye gleamed as i formed a small plan.

I strolled over to Alina and kneeled in front of her. She was playing with her dark blue skirt as she looked down. “Hello little one..” I said calmly. She looked up at me with her bright brown eyes “Hello sir” She said. Two low pigtails rested on either side of her shoulders, Big doe eyes staring at me. She looked, Adorable… Hold on, what? I shook my head of the wretched thought. I smiled softly as I looked at her “You must be Alina, correct?” I asked her. She nodded quickly and smiled goofily “Yuh-uh! Thats me!” She said, giggling. I chuckle softly, eye widened soon after. What the hell was this feeling? It was a feeling similiar to seeing Kiki.. Though, it was platonic, I knew that. Did this kid, really made me chuckle. I saw the door swing open and I stood up fast. 

There in the doorway, stood Lord Aphmau. She looked the same, which showed that not much time has passed. She smiled warmly, which led me to believe that only Alina saw me. “Alina dear, it’s time for bed” She said. The young girl whined “But i wanna talk to my new friend more!” She said, pointing at me. Huh, she called me her new friend.. Aphmau glanced over to where I was standing but said nothing, confirming my beliefs. The older girl chuckled “You can play while I go get your sister from Garroth, then it’s time for bed” She said before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Alina turned to me, looking at my face and studied it. I felt weird and started to speak up. Before i could, she did first “Wha with your mask an… an your eye coverd by hair?” She said, pointing to my covered eye. I chuckled softly “My eye was blinded by an accident when I was a child.. And my mask? I dont like whats under it, so it’s easy to hide.” I explained. She tilted her head “Blin….ded?” She asked. I smile “It means I can't see in this eye” I say, pointing to the hair covered eye. She frowned softly “Can I see?” She asked. 

I thought about it for a second. Would it hurt, to show this child I barely knew? I decided it would be fine and slowly took off my mask, showing the freckles scattered across my cheeks and nose, and a small scar across the side of my mouth. I took another breath before moving the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, showing the white pupil and gray iris. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she took in my face. She smiled “Is,, Pretty!” She said. I smiled slightly before putting it back. “Show me agai, nother time?” She asked, as Aphmau and Lilith walked in. I nodded “Of course little girl” I said, before standing up. As Aphmau ushered her two daughters to bed.

**_[ Time skip ]_ **

Four months have passed by, and I have really grown to love and care for Alina. Never in a thousand years would I have thought that I, Zane Ro’ Meave, would be friends with one of my enemies. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Alina has become someone very close to me, and i have grown protective of the young girl. I never leave her side, and so I'm usually near Lilith and Garroth. It’s hard, I have to say, being near my brother, who killed me. But I'm able to see Alina laugh and smile, and it makes me smile. I had taken off my mask fully, but i didn't fix my hair. She would constantly mess with it, which made me laugh

There was one day, When Alina and I were sitting on her bed. She was rambling, which made me proud. Over the last four months, I had helped her talk more easily. She was talking about how her mom and ‘uncle’ travis showed her that she can do these powers, and it scared, yet excited her. As she told the story, about helping them go to another Dimension, Thoughts ran through my head. Was she inheriting Shads power? I knew that Aaron was the descendant of Shad, whilst Aphmau was of Irene. She soon finished and smiled at me. I smiled back at her “Thats great ‘Lina” I said honestly. 

She giggles softly as the door opened. “Honey? Who are you talking too?” Aphmau asked. Alina smiled big “Talk-in with my frien!” She exclaimed. Aphmau gave a small laugh as she leaned against the wall. Alina stood up and ran to her mom, hugging her. “You’re friend huh? And does your friend have a name?” She asked. My eyes widened slightly. No one ever asked Alina what my name was, so I never advise her not to tell them. Alina looked up at her mom before smiling big “His name- is Zane Ro- Romeave!” She exclaimed, before Aphmau’s eyes widening in fear


End file.
